Doveheart's Secret
Prologue "What does this mean?" A pale gray she cat yowled. " It is the end and the beginging, Starlight. There is nothing that can be done. Either way, the end and beginning has to come, but it depends which is which." A cat with stars in its fur mewed, and disappeared. Starlight woke up and started to pad away from the Soulstone, but before she was out of the Spirit Cave, She heard voices. Straining to hear them, she heard many cats murmuring, saying one thing. Bright light's kin, Silent silvery mist and the Loving dove Bird's friend Lion, Fish's companion Snow Shadows of past risen, 'Danger to the clans Mist and Love, Wing and Claw meet to defend their clans. Left out Spell, evil starts. Four will break, One will win New age of clans forevermore Meanwhile, in Charmclan, a queen was kitting. "Push, Hikarishine! Push!" A tortoiseshell she cat mewed. Hikarishine yowled as a kit came out. Birdlight, the medicine cat paw, quickly took it and lapped at it. "Again!" The queen hissed, and another kit tumbled out. Purring, Hikarishine placed the kits at her belly, where the kits began to suckle, their tiny mews echoing around the den. Hikarihine mewed "How about Dovekit and Silverkit." Soon after, the kits' eyes opened, and and the cats peered at their eye color to determine what their magic were. Startled, Birdlight jumped away from the kits. Hikarishine mewed "What's the matter? What's their eye color?" Shaking, Birdlight mewed "I don't know. Their eye color is not Amber, Green, Yellow, or Blue." "Then what's their eye color?" "Muticolor" It was soon found out that Dovekit had Psychic, and Silverkit had some 'Diverse Magic', their eye colors shifting to match their moods or magic. Chapter 1 " Hey, Silverkit! Let's go exploring the camp today!" Dovekit nudged her sister, her muticolored eyes flashing with excitement. Silverkit yawned sleepily, her silver-gray pelt shimmering, and gave herself a quick stretch and grooming, jumping up to her paws. "Come on!" Dovekit mewed, racing out, Silverkit following behind. Dovekit and Silverkit stared with wide eyes at the hugeness of the camp. They hadn't expected it to be so huge! Silverkit sniffed, and headed towards a den, which was the medicine cat's den, curiously. Dovekit sighed, and followed her sister. 'I wonder what they taste like.' Dovekit mewed as she lapped up a foul-smelling leaf. Immediately, She spat it out, exclaiming "It's horrible!", and began to retch. Alarmed, Silverkit raced out of the den to find Starlight, or any other medicine cat. She finally found Birdlight, one of Starlight's apprentices, and gestured frantically with her tail, racing off to the medicine cat den. Puzzled, Birdlight followed behind. When she got to the den, Silverkit was panicking, circling around a retching Dovekit. "I'm afraid you ate yarrow, and they make cats throw up. I'll give you some poppy seeds to sleep through your nausea, which you'll feel for a few moments." Birdlight mewed, giving Dovekit some poppy seeds to lick up. Dovekit ate the seeds, her eyes growing sleepy. Birdlight picked up the gray kit, and Silverkit followed behind. Hikarishine, who was resting in the nursery, leapt to her paws as the medicine cat apprentice came in with Dovekit. "What happened!"She shrilled. "I'm afraid Dovekit accidentally ate yarrow, and I gave her poppy seed to smake her sleep. Don't worry, she'll be fine after sleeping."Birdlight mewed calmly, giving the kit to her mother, walking out. Hikarishine sighed with relief, tucking the sleeping kit at her belly. She then looked at Silverkit, who was focusing on a leaf sticking out. She pounced, pulling the leaf out, and many more leaves. Hikarishine shivered as a gust of wind blew into the nursery. Silverkit sat up, eyes round with apology, and suddenly, her eyes turned brown, and the kleaves tucked themselves back into place. Hikarishine watched with shock as her daughter, happy at finding out her magic, began playing. Silverkit's eyes turned amber, and she floated of the ground. Silverkit purred, and changed her eye color to Silver, and a beam of light shone through her eyes, lighting up the dark den. Then, after practicing her newfound magic, Silverkit, tired,climbed back into her nest. As Silverkit began to sleep, Hikarishine wondered what Silverkit's magic's category was. Chapter 2 "Hey, Silverkit! Silverkit! We're going to be paws tomorrow!" Dovekit yowled as she woke her sister up. But instead of being happy, Silverkit looked worried. 'Why?'she asked. You know that I can't speak like you, and you're the only one who undertands me. What will I do when I'm not with you?Silverkit thought worriedly. Don't worry, I've got a plan. Don't worry." Dovekit mewed firmly. "Now, do it again. Think louder!" Dovekit ordered. Silverkit, exhausted, tried again. They had been trying to make herself, Silverkit, to reach out and touch the minds of others so she can 'speak', or at least communicate. Silverkit gathered up ther willpower, and tried to sense her sister's mind. 'If Dovekit can do it, then so can I!' she thought fiercely. She reached and sensed something vaguely familiar. 'What's this?' she thought. 'You did it!!' came the deafening reply. 'Dovekit?' Silverkit thought tentatively. 'Of course, mousebrain!' Dovekit replied. 'I DID IT!!!' Silverkit yowled. Dovekit winced, since her mind was also connected to Silverkit's, so it was doubly loud for her. Chapter 3 'I, Charmstar, now look upon my ancestors to accept these kits as paws. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior ways with your life" Charmstar yowled. then she spoke more quietly "You just have to wave your tail. Silverpaw". Silverpaw shook her head, and reached out, and mewed "I do." All the cats except Dovepaw jumped in surprise. "You spoke!" Hikarishine joyfully mewed. 'No, rather, I thought' Silverpaw said. The cats all purred and yowled "Silverpaw! Dovepaw! Silverpaw! Dovepaw!" Dovepaw was traveling along the border with Cloudwing, her mentor, when they saw a strange sight. Some cats with wings and color changing fur were padding alongsid their border. "Who are they?"she asked Cloudwing. "They're a Wingclan patrol." Dovepaw tasted the air and mewed "There's two warriors and two paws." "Correct." Cloudwing purred.Cloudwing then padded off, thinking Dovepaw was following her. In fact, Dovepaw couldn't help staring at them as they drew near. 'They're so strange. It isn't natural' she thought. Dovepaw jumped as a Wingclan paw, a gray tabby, yowled at her "What are you looking at, wingless!" Dovepaw startled, took a step back. Another paw, a golden tabby, stepped forward, glaring at his Clanmate, and mewed more friendly, "Hi, I'm Lionpaw. What's your name? Sorry for my friend here, Sharppaw's a birdbrain." Sharppaw hissed at Lionpaw, but didn't attack. Dovepaw felt her heart lurch uncomfortably as the golden tabby addressed her. 'What am I thinking! He's from Wingclan!' she scolded herself as she mewed "Err.. I'm Dovepaw from Charmclan." "Charmclan? Is that why you have those um, unique eyes?" Lionpaw asked. "No, only me and my sister have these eyes." Dovepaw mewed as she felt nervous. 'What if he teases me?' she thought. "Well, I think your eyes are cool, Dovepaw." "Oh, thanks." Dovepaw mewed with relief. She then started off after her mentor, meweing over her shoulder "Gotta go!" Chapter 4 Dovepaw waited quietly in the bushes, and pounced on Lionpaw, who seemed to be waiting for someone in the dark. "Got you!" Yowled Dovepaw gleefully. The tom flared his wings in surprise, and purred when he saw it was her. They played for sometime, playfighting each other, and they had to go back to their clans. Dovepaw was sleeping, dreaming about catching a mouse. She slowly crept up on it, and pounced, killing the mouse. Mouth watering, she crouched down to take a bite out of the mouse when she was suddenly wrenched f rom her dream to another. She looked around confusedly, and tasted the air, and scented Silverpaw's fear scent. I'm in Silverpaw's dream! she realized, tracking the scent. She soon arrived where her sister was, huddled, frightened. 'Dove...Dovepaw?' Silverpaw said, and Dovepaw sat down beside her sister, comforting each other. Looking ahead, Dovepaw could see what was Silverpaw looking at, and was plunged into a series of flashing visions. They saw themselves with Snowpaw from Waterclan, Lionpaw from Wingclan meeting together, a band of rogues in the forest, blood spraying everywhere and cats fighting viciously, some fighting for their lives, an empty camp... The visions came faster and faster, more brighter and brighter until each image was a flash of fear and pain. Silverpaw wailed soundlessly, her jaws gaping, trying to block it out, Dovepaw huddling closer to Silverpaw. There was a final flash of brightness, and Dovepaw and Silverpaw saw a final scene, of Dovepaw as a warrior with kits tumbling around her, and Silverpaw behind her, her face calm and content. Dovepaw and Silverpaw felt a halt in the visions, as a pure white cat with stars in tis fur padded towards them. Trembling, Dovepaw and Silverpaw looked at the cat, and the cat murmured "They have come..." the cat faded away, and the two sisters could hear a cat meowing to them. 'Bright light's kin, Silent silvery mist and the Loving dove /Bird's friend Lion, Fish's companion Snow/ 'Shadows of past risen, 'Danger to the clans/'Mist and Love, Wing and Claw meet to defend their clans.'/Left out Spell, evil starts./'Four will break, One will win/'New age of Clans forevermore.